Brewing Romance
by ScarletNightmares
Summary: Let's get one point clear. Isabella Swan is a glutton – she stuffs her mouth with food whenever she gets the chance. It's no wonder why the small dustbin resting against her work desk is piled up with candy wrappers, serving as ample evidence that she has a sweet tooth. Full Summary Inside!
1. Summary

"Would you like some fries with that?" The server tucks a stray tendril of artificially dyed blond locks behind her ear, an obligatorily polite smile plastered onto her face. _For someone with such a petite figure, she sure eats a lot… _She thinks to herself, eyeing the brunette across the counter.

"Of course!" Her customer exclaims, pumping a fist onto the counter to emphasize her point. The server stares incredulously at her for a brief moment before proceeding to confirm the order with the kitchen staff.

"A bacon cheese hamburger with an extra serving of bacon, a large serving of nuggets" she reads off the receipt. "A large cup of coca-cola, two apple pies, and a packet of fries."

Let's get one point clear. Isabella Swan is a glutton – she stuffs her mouth with food whenever she gets the chance. It's no wonder why the small dustbin resting against her work desk is piled up with candy wrappers, serving as ample evidence that she has a sweet tooth. Even so, she possesses a slender figure that makes women glare daggers laced with envy in her direction. In essence, she is the definition of a modern day beauty.

Despite her happy-go-lucky personality, she finds herself growing increasingly stressed up due to her newly gotten job and temperamental boss. It doesn't help that the nearest fast food restaurant is located twenty blocks away, forcing her to dine in the local salad bar daily, much to her dismay.

When a café serving different types of coffee and mouthwatering homemade snacks opens right next to her office building, it turns out to play a bigger part in her life than merely a place she goes to during lunch breaks. Eventually, she learns that love is much sweeter than the caramel chocolate bars she keeps hidden in her drawer, away from the judgmental eyes of colleagues.

Now, grab a cup of coffee as you delve into this warm romance.


	2. Brew No 1

**Brew No. 1 **

"Would you like some fries with that?" The server tucked a stray tendril of artificially dyed blond locks behind her ear, a polite smile on her face.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, proceeding to pump a fist onto the counter to emphasize my point. The server stared incredulously at me for a brief moment before turning around to confirm the order with the kitchen staff.

"A bacon cheese hamburger with an extra serving of bacon, a large serving of nuggets" she read off the receipt. "A large cup of coca-cola, two apple pies, and a packet of fries." Just thinking about how the tantalizing bacon would melt in my mouth was almost enough to make my mouth water. Almost.

The fast food joint I frequented regularly definitely lived up to its name of Speedy Burgers. In less than a minute, my lunch was piled up precariously onto a tray, and I helped myself to a few packets of tomato ketchup before walking over to my seat.

"Bella…" Jessica eyed the food splayed onto the table with a look of disgust on her face. "Do you know how greasy, fattening and downrightly unhealthy your meals are?"

I shot her a grin, watching as she poked absent-mindedly at her cupped corn, her hazelnut coloured hair tied up in a neat ponytail. "Well, it's not my fault that I have a high metabolism rate."

My childhood friend and neighbour groaned. "Yeah, you're right. By the way, have you received any news on the new job?"

"I got accepted!" I dipped a bunch of crispy fries into the red glob of ketchup. "Work officially starts on Monday, but I'm going to the office tomorrow to set things up."

"My, it's unusual for you to prepare things in advance," Jessica smirked.

A sigh escaped my lips. "What choice do I have? Being a secretary means no procrastination."

The rest of the conversation flowed smoothly, with Jessica giving me tips on how to survive in an office while I gave her the occasional nod to show that I was paying attention in the midst of alleviating my hunger.

I looked up from my checklist towards my new work desk, where dozens of perfectly wrapped sweets sat. "Caramel toffees, chocolate bars, marshmallows, jelly beans, check. Wonderful, I can finally get to work!"

Since I arrived half an hour earlier than required, I plopped myself onto the black leather swivel chair, playing with a turquoise sweet wrapper between my fingers. The sudden opening of the door startled the life out of me, causing me to shriek and jump out of my chair.

"W-Who are you?" My eyes widened at the immaculately dressed man who was staring at me with an arched eyebrow. His auburn hair was slightly damp, and his penetrating dark blue orbs made me feel self-conscious.

"Jacob. Jacob Black," He introduced, his voice deep and husky. "I would like you to call me Mr Black though. You must be the new secretary."

The name instantly clicked in my brain. "Yes, Mr Black."

He glanced down at my cluttered desk, and took a step forward, a dangerous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "If you do not even meet the basics of my expectations, you should pack up and leave."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my tone defensive.

He crossed his arms across his chest. "As my secretary, I expect your desk to be neat at all times. This is the mere foundation of your job, and you have already failed. Anyway, I don't have time to deal with you. Should there be any calls for me, direct them to my office. In the meantime, tidy up your desk and settle the paperwork."

Without another word, he turned and strode into his office, the lingering scent of cologne hanging thinly in the air. I slumped back into my seat, reluctantly sprucing up my table.

The lunch break, also known as my temporal liberation, came by at long last. Grabbing my penguin-decorated purse, I paced hurriedly towards the nearest directory. "Hmm, the nearest fast food joint is… twenty blocks away," I grumbled. "And the nearest place I can get food is Salad Delight. Seriously?"

My shoulders sagging, I made my way towards Salad Delight.

"Hey, you're the new secretary right?" A lady sat in the seat across the table, her blonde hair falling just above her shoulders. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jane, a colleague."

"Yeah," I jabbed at the unappetizing cabbage desolately, though I tried to force a smile onto my face. "I'm Bella."

"I can see that you're not a fan of salad," She chuckled.

Scrunching up my nose, I replied. "Salads are no match for fast food."

"I'm surprised that you readily took up the job as Mr Black's secretary," Jane noted, taking a slurp of vegetable juice. "You really have guts, Bella."

"Hmm? Why do you say so?" A quizzical expression clouded my face, probing her to continue.

"All the previous secretaries he had all quitted in a few weeks, none of them lasting more than a month." She explained.

"Mr Back is rather strict," I agreed, recalling our previous encounter. "I guess I'll just have to work extra hard to live up to his expectations."

"All the best then!" Jane smiled amicably, visibly struggling to impede herself from laughing at my agonized expression as I scooped carrots into my mouth. "Come to think of it, I heard that a new café will be opening right next to the office very soon."

"That's great!" I cheered. "In the meantime, I'd probably bring my own packed lunch from now on."

When I returned to the office, I continued filing the paperwork, sometimes gorging on chocolates to keep me energetic. Clients bustled in and out of my office, since it was the only route to Mr Black's office.

"He's really busy, isn't he?" I asked rhetorically to no one in particular while stapling documents together. Never once did I see him step out of his office to take a breather.

A chalky voice added, "He needs to learn how to relax."

Turning in the direction of the voice, I was met by a woman in the Autumn of her life. Deep wrinkle lines graced her visage. Still, there was strength and wisdom in her dark blue eyes. She had just entered my office, and sauntered over to the sofa chairs meant for clients who were waiting.

With a kindly smile, she asked, "Is Mr Black scheduled to see a client now?"

Checking the schedule he had faxed over to me a few hour ago, I shook my head politely. "You may go right in."

With a crinkle in her eyes, she hobbled into his office.

The next couple of days passed by lethargically with Mr Black spending around an hour a day reprimanding me with regards to how random sweet wrappers would find their way onto the floor and how I was unable to submit twelve assignments in the short span of a week.

"I'm really sorry," I apologized, my head hung low. "It's just that there's just too much- "

"There is no such thing as too much work," He growled. "If you actually spend your time working instead of wasting precious time on trivial issues, that amount of work is no big deal." With his eyes closed, he rubbed his temples and stormed into his office.

"Bella, you've got to come with me right away!" Jane barged into my office once lunch break started. "The café I was telling you about is officially open for business!"

Gazing at the lavender signboard that had the bold print: SIX DEGREES CAFÉ printed onto it, I rubbed my hands in pure anticipation as we stepped into the café.

Pendant lights strung from the ceiling at various heights, the ceiling was painted blue with wispy clouds. The four walls surrounding the small café were plastered with a mural that gave one an impression of standing in the midst of a peaceful meadow.

In the far end was a mahogany counter that was adorned with bagels, sandwiches and pastries of all kinds. The smell of vanilla and coffee wafted in the air, encasing me in a warm embrace.

"Welcome," A handsome man with burnt umber hair strode out of what I presumed was the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. He broke me out of my dreamlike trance, making me well aware of the friendly chatter in the surroundings. "Feel free to take your pick at the self-service counter."

"Am I in heaven?" I asked softly, pinching myself to ensure that I was still alive.


	3. Brew No 2

**Special appreciation to Taylor9901 and SunflowerFran: Thanks for taking your time to review this story :) I really appreciate it and I hope that the story won't bore you .**

**Just for your information, I'll probably be updating once a week, maybe more if I have time, though they might be a little short XD If you have any constructive criticisms or feedback on how I can improve on the story or if you would like a particular fluff scene to appear in the story, feel free to PM me :) THANKS FOR READING! 3**

* * *

**Brew No. 2**

"Welcome," A handsome man with burnt umber hair strode out of what I presumed was the kitchen, carrying a tray of freshly baked cookies. He broke me out of my dreamlike trance, making me well aware of the friendly chatter in the surroundings. "Feel free to take your pick at the self-service counter."

"Am I in heaven?" I asked softly, pinching myself to ensure that I was still alive.

"What are you waiting for, let's get some food!" Jane chuckled, beckoning me towards the splendor of sweet treats. Grabbing a tray, I helped myself to multiple honey-glazed bagels. As I contemplated on whether I should get more pastries, Jane had already paid for her lunch – A simple cup of coffee and an egg sandwich.

"Let me get a chocolate-sprinkled cookie," I finally reached a consensus with my inner self and reached for one of those tempting delights located on the top shelf. "Ah!"

In a failed attempt to balance the bagels atop the tray that were slipping off, I lost my footing and found myself falling backwards. As my vision grew into a blur, there was only one thought on my mind: _Must. Save. Bagels._

In the short span of a few seconds, I wrapped my right arm over the bagels and closed my eyes. The impact I had braced myself for never came though, and I opened an eye, wondering if I had actually managed to stop time or something.

Unfortunately, I had no such luck. Suddenly realizing that a pair of muscular arms had supported me from my fall, I stood up clumsily, paying much attention to the safety of the bagels.

"Are you all right?" His warm voice made me whirl around to face him, and a pair of worried sky blue eyes bore into mine.

"Y-Yeah," I stammered, recognizing him as the young man who had greeted us warmly into the café. "Thanks for saving me and the bagels." Mentally slapping myself for my idiocy in mindlessly blurting the 'bagel' part out, his worried expression turned to a look of amusement.

"Would you like to wash that off?" He pointed towards my lower arm, which was decorated with splotches of honey. "There's a sink behind the counter."

"Nah, it's okay," I smiled in gratitude. "I can lick it off."

"What…" He faltered, words obviously failing him. At the spur of the moment, he clutched at his sides, bursting out into laughter.

"Hey, stop laughing! I'm serious!" What I said made him guffaw even louder, causing several patrons to toss their heads in our direction.

"S-Sorry," He wiped a tear from his eye, doing his best to keep himself under control. "You're just really interesting."

"I'm glad you think that way," I snapped, my cheeks burning from the stares I received all around the café. "Can I pay for my lunch now?"

"Sure, sure," He conceded, leading me towards the cashier. Once he took a clear look at my tray, his eyes widened. "You're planning to eat all that yourself?"

"Yeah," I answered without hesitation.

"No wonder you're so heavy," He teased, causing me to pout. "Anyway, here's a little treat from me for being such an amusing customer." He strode over to the elegant coffee maker and started preparing something. Once he was done, he returned to the cashier area, placing a porcelain cup of coffee onto my tray. Atop the froth were criss crossed lines of caramel.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud, noting how the aroma of it was strong and enchantingly sweet.

"It's called caramel macchiato, made out of a layer of vanilla syrup, milk with espresso and caramel," He explained, a slightly prideful look on his face at his knowledge.

"It sounds like a perfect match for me," I gasped, a smile curling at the corner of my lips.

"I deduced that you liked sweet things," He shrugged, waving his hand towards the several honey-glazed bagels I had just purchased. "Enjoy your meal!"

"What was that all about," Jane shot me one of her usual smirks, sipping her coffee. "Did you have fun flirting with the hot guy?"

"Nah," I tilted my head to the side, munching on a chewy bagel. "I'd rather flirt with my food."

Raising the cup of caramel macchiato towards my lips, an aromatic scent engulfed me. As the hot piping liquid entered my mouth, I was met by a flurry of different contrasting tastes. The bitter espresso and the sweet caramel blended well, making the drink a pleasurable one. Dabbing a serviette against my contented lips, a sudden revelation dawned upon me.

"J-Jane…" My grip on the porcelain cup tightened. "Aren't we late for work?"

"You're fired," Mr Black declared, though I had been apologizing profusely for the past fifteen minutes. "Pack your things and leave."

"Mr Black, please, just-" I pleaded, but was harshly cut off.

"I don't want to hear another word…" He faltered, a pained expression suddenly flashing across his face. Furrowing his eyebrows, he pushed up his fringe that fell slightly above his right eye. In that instance, I saw that his forehead was dotted with perspiration.

"Mr Black, are you okay?" I walked over to him, concerned about his well-being.

"I'm f-fine…" With that affirmation, he blacked out, causing him to sprawl onto the floor of my office.

"H-Hey!" My mind flew into a whirl. What was I supposed to do? Taking deep and calming breaths, I regained my composure and kneeled down beside him. With a quavering hand, I reached out to feel his forehead. "He's burning up!"

Fortunately, I was brought up in a family filled with brawny brothers, thus I spent most of my childhood participating in outdoor activities instead of playing with dolls, making my stature just muscular enough to heave Mr Black up onto a nearby sofa.

Rushing out towards the staff lounge, I collected a few cups of ice, towels, and warm water. For some reason, I felt that there was no need to ask others for help. It was either because I wanted to prove that I was worthy enough to be a secretary, or my mind was too filled with anxiety.

Back in the office, I nimbly pushed his auburn fringe aside before placing a towel stuffed with ice cubes onto his forehead. His breathing initially quickened, but gradually slowed down, much to my relief. The usual phone calls requesting Mr Black' presence came in, but I settled them without much hassle, changing the towels every so often.

"Y-You're still g-getting fired…" His raspy voice made me jump, almost causing me to drop the towel.

"You're finally awake!" I cheered, ignoring his threat. "Come, drink some warm water." Placing an arm behind his back to support him upright, I poured the quenching liquid into his mouth. He then laid back onto the sofa, unusually glassy eyes staring at the ceiling.

"I've never had the chance to relax like this before," He murmured. "Thanks."

"Well, whenever you want to relax, you can always look for me," I offered.

"You're a bold one," the auburn-haired male mused. "It'll be fun having you here."

"So… I'm not fired any longer?" I meekly asked.

"Only if you can live up to my expectations," He replied, sitting upright, this time without help.

"Deal," I stood up and walked over to my desk, unwrapping a toffee. Feeling mightily self-conscious since Mr Black' eyes never left me, I frowned. "What?"

"Are those things really that nice?" He asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" I refuted. "Of course! Here, try one."

"No thank-" His answer came too late, since a strawberry-flavoured toffee had plopped onto his tongue. A mixture of expressions crossed his features. "It's not that bad I guess. However, this doesn't change the fact that I want a spotless office, clear?"

"Yes, Mr Black."

The door to my office flew open, revealing the elderly woman I had seen a few days before. Her forehead was creased with vexation, her wrinkles more pronounced than ever. "Oh, Jacob! Thank goodness you're all right," She walked briskly towards the sofa. "What happened to you? I was so worried!"

"Everything's fine. I lost consciousness because of my untreated fever, that's all."

_Okay, this is awkward, _I sang inwardly, shuffling my feet as quietly as I could, not wanting to disrupt this scene. Of course, being the butterfingered person I was, I kicked the metal dustbin, and the sound caused the woman to turn around, seemingly noticing my presence for the first time.

"I presume that you were the one who looked after him?" She waved her hand towards the towels that sat on the nearby table. I merely nodded, unsure of what I should say.

"Thank you," she smiled. "To show my appreciation to you for looking after my son, would you care to join us for dinner?"


	4. Brew No 3

** Brew No. 3 **

If it were possible to die from awkwardness, I would have been buried six feet underground by now. Mr Black, the elderly lady and I were seated around a circular table in an extremely posh restaurant. For someone with a moderate wage, only once in a blue moon did I splurge on a meal in such an extravagant place.

"I haven't introduced myself to you, have I?" She chuckled lightly in an attempt to lessen the atmosphere. "I'm Mrs Black, Jacob's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Black," I greeted politely. "I'm Bella."

"I apologize for my son's inability to look after himself," She muttered in slight frustration. "Taking care of him must have been a pain in the neck."

The fact that Mrs Black was talking about the grown up auburn-haired male as though she were describing a small child, I fought back a giggle, earning myself a glare from him.

"It was endurable," I answered simply, taking a sip from the wine glass. "May I ask, how did you know that Mr Black was ill?"

Mrs Black smiled, her pearly white teeth glinting in the artificial lighting in the restaurant. "He was supposed to meet me here in the afternoon to celebrate his birthday, but he never showed up, so I knew that something had happened."

"Birthday?" I echoed. Turning towards him, I chided. "You should have told me earlier so that I could arrange for an office party."

Mr Black arched an eyebrow at me before flatly replying, "No thanks."

"Bella," With a bemused grin, Mrs Black asked, "Are you perhaps my son's girlfriend?"

Vehemently shaking my head, I spluttered, "No, of course not! How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"No one has ever spoken to him on such a friendly basis before," She mused, rubbing her chin in amusement.

"That's because she's stupid and doesn't know her place," Mr Black stated, almost choking on his drink.

Mrs Black' friendliness helped the tension in the air dissipate, and we fell into light-hearted conversation, Mr Black interjecting with one of his many snide remarks every so often.

As expected of a posh restaurant, the waiters served us with delicacies such as steak and seafood. The dessert was a refined chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Jacob Black" written using cream.

However, despite the undeniable tastiness of the dishes presented to us, they lacked something that the simple bagels I had earlier today was bountiful of. Unable to put a finger on it, I kept that thought at the back of my mind. _Maybe I'd ask that guy tomorrow, _I decided.

"Since I don't like owing people favours, I'll extend the deadline of your assignments to next week," Mr Black took a bite out of his slice of cake.

"T-Thank you, Mr Black," I stuttered, not used to his gentle tone, since I had been on the receiving end of his lashes for far too many instances.

_Maybe, just maybe,_ I let my thoughts run wild for a moment. _This would be the start of a beautiful friendship._ How wrong I was…

"Ms Walters," the auburn-haired male slammed his fist onto my desk with a resounding 'thud'. "You didn't reschedule the appointments I missed yesterday, did you?"

Shaking my head in a rueful manner, he pinched the bridge of his nose in chagrin. "Oh great."

"Don't worry, I'll do so right away!" I hastily flipped through the contacts list.

"Forget it, I'll settle it myself," He snatched the list away from my grasp. "Good for nothing," He murmured, adopting a professional gait as he trod into his office.

A stinging pain set in abruptly, and I glanced down at my fingers to see that a rather deep paper cut had appeared. I blanched, wondering why in the world an innocent sheet of paper could cause so much pain.

"Oh, could you also–" Mr Black opened the door to witness me wincing. He blinked, and then continued. "Could you tell anyone who calls in today to book an appointment that I won't be free for the entire week?"

"Okay," I answered, and he resigned himself into the office. "What an uncaring person," I mumbled inaudibly under my breath.

My favourite time of the day, lunch break, came around, and since Jane was required to stay back to deal with the administration, I went down to Six Degrees Café on my own.

"One large caramel macchiato and a regular latte" I spoke, as the burnt umber haired male packed my strawberry waffles into paper bags.

"Where's your friend?" He asked, a friendly smile on his face. For the past couple of days, Jane and I had made Six Degrees Café our haunt.

"You mean Jane? She had to settle some work affairs," I sighed. "So I'm helping her get a take-away."

"Her name's Jane, huh?" He repeated. "What's yours?"

"Bella," I introduced. "You?"

"I'm Edward," He answered. "Are you and Jane working in the office next door?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Taking out my purse to make payment, he suddenly stopped and stared at the hideous gash on my index finger.

"That's a horrible cut there," Edward commented, reaching towards a nearby drawer and pulling out a flat yellow box. "Here, Take this." He handed me a plaster adorned with little penguins that I readily accepted.

"Thanks," I beamed. "I'll put it on in the office."

"You're welcome. Take care!" He called after me.

"Erm… Did I do something wrong again?" I blubbered, gripping the paper bag tightly as I mentally readied myself for another round of berating from my boss.

"Sit," Mr Black ordered, and I did as he instructed, placing the bag onto the sofa. He ran a hand through his hair and muttered something incoherent that sounded like, "How troublesome".

He reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle of ointment. "Do you have a plaster with you?"

I nodded, showing him the adorable penguin plaster I had received from Edward.

"Childish," He rolled his eyes, squatting down in front of me. Gently, he lifted up my injured hand and applied the ointment onto the gash with a cotton bud. I shrank back from the burning pain, but his grip was firm. Once he was done, Mr Black covered the gash with the plaster. "Don't be so careless next time."

"H-Hey! You were the one who snatched the list from me," I refuted in a defensive tone.

"Yeah whatever," He spun on his heel and returned to his office without an extra word.

* * *

**Once again, a HUGE shout-out to Taylor9901 and SunflowerFran for being AWESOME readers :')**

**For those of you who are wondering, I'm not going to explicitly say whether this will turn out to be a Bella/Edward or Bella/Jacob story... Who knows? Maybe there will be two endings? O.O -gasp- But let's just take things slowly and enjoy the fluff as they roll by :p**

**Thanks for reading! 3**

**- ScarletNightmares**


	5. Brew No 4

**Here you go, the first part of the Christmas Special! The next chapter will be up by the end of this week~**

**A HUGE thanks to:**

**Reviewers: SunflowerFran and Taylor9901**

**Those who follow this story: sndoles, IAdorePuppies, SunflowerFran, Taylor9901**

**And finally, Taylor9901 for adding this into your favourite list :)**

* * *

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…"

Festive music blared, accompanied by the out-of-tune voices from little children as they latched onto their parents, basking in the vibrant atmosphere.

Neon signboards of different sizes and colours flickered outside departmental stores, each one attracting the bustling crowd to take notice of the various merchandises they sold and the discounts they offered.

A thick sheet of white covered the roof of the shops and the cobblestone pavement, transforming the landscape into a magnificent winter wonderland.

Snowflakes of different sizes and floated down from the brilliantly blue sky. It was hard to suppress the immaturity within me, so I stretched out a gloved palm, watching as the beautiful flakes melted upon contact. It was always a little saddening to watch them disappear.

"Yes, I've just collected the turkey," I spoke loudly into the phone, my voice merely a whisper compared to the chatter all around.

"Don't eat it okay," my mother reiterated teasingly across the line. "We need enough of it to go around."

My eyes travelled to the freshly warmed-up turkey in the semi-transparent box, the aroma of the spices seeping through. "I'll try not to," I promised, gingerly picking it up from the outdoor counter. "Bye!"

I hung up, unable to control my excitement for tonight's dinner, where all my relatives and close friends would gather around the moderately large dining room in my house. Unfortunately, time always seemed to pass at a horrifically slow pace today, and it was only noon.

"What should I do now?" I wondered out loud, watching as mist escaped my mouth. Scrolling through my contacts list, I soon found myself calling Jessica out to Six Degrees Café, since drinking something hot in this cold environment was a must.

"Welcome!" Edward gestured my hazelnut-haired friend and I to a seat as we trod into the café, a warm gush of heat from the heater greeting us.

Ornamental decorations were strung from the ceiling of the café, and a small coniferous tree sat next to the counter. As expected, the café was crowded and alive with conversation. An instrumental version of "Oh, Holy Night" was playing softly in the background, giving off a calming vibe.

"Is this place as good as you make it out to be?" Jessica quizzed, her eyes scanning the rows of cookies and pastries that lined the shelves.

"Definitely," I assured, placing a reindeer-shaped cookie onto my tray. "I come here every single day during my lunch breaks."

"Come to think of it, how's your job as a secretary so far?" She asked, reaching out to get a packet of cream puffs.

"Other than getting chewed out by my boss daily, I would say that things are going quite well," I noted, getting myself a strawberry cupcake and walking over to the cashier area. "It's a good thing I don't have to see him the whole of Winter break."

Jessica followed me, stealing a glance at the food that rested atop my tray. "Bella, are you sure that's enough for you?"

I stared down at my tray, gazing at the cookie and cupcake. "Of course not… But I need to reserve extra space for tonight's dinner."

"True," she agreed, grinning in anticipation. Since we were close neighbours, it was a tradition for our families to celebrate major festivals together. "But seeing you eat like a normal human for once is memorable. I should snap a picture of this."

Seeing that we were ready to make payment, Edward strode over to the cashier area, a smile on his face. "Good to see you here today, Bella."

Somehow, the way my name rolled off his tongue was soothing and caused my heart to stir lightly. Shaking it off as a sign of hunger, I mirrored his smile. "Jessica, is it okay if I get you that?" I pointed to a picture of my favourite caramel macchiato on the overhead board.

She squinted at the small print before reading aloud, "Caramel m… machia…too? Well I guess that's fine."

Edward and I glanced at each other for a split second before bursting out into hysterics at her failed pronunciation. "I'll g-get two of that," I choked in between bouts of laughter.

"Sure," he replied. "I'll bring the cups of caramel macchiato to your table later on, so you guys can go take a seat first."

"I've got to hand it to you," Jessica commented after taking a bite of her cream puff. "This is dJacobcious."

"You should have the caramel macchiato while it's hot," I suggested, hooking my index finger and thumb around the porcelain handle of the beverage.

"I'm still hungry," I complained, letting out an exaggerated groan, swinging the bag of turkey to and fro. The sky had already turned a deep hue of black, though it must have only been late afternoon.

Jessica arched an eyebrow at me as we walked down the snowed path towards my house. "That's why I told you to get more food just now," she said in an exasperated tone.

"I know, I know," I quickly commented, not wanting my childhood buddy to start nagging at me as she always did. Trudging on in silence, I reached into my handbag to check for the time using my phone. Though I fumbled through all the folds of my bag, I could not find it, causing me to halt in my footsteps.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, turning towards me as she stopped walking as well.

With a sheepish grin on my face, I replied, "My phone… I must have left it at the café. It's fine though, the café's probably closed. I'll just get it from Edward the day after tomorrow."

Face-palming herself, Jessica shook her head at my negligence and gave me one of her long lectures on how I should take better care of my belongings until we reached my doorstep.

Once we entered my home, my mother tasked us with various last minute preparations, such as laying the table with cutlery, setting up the fragrant candles and ensuring that the wire-framed sculptures were lit up properly.

The guests came flowing in soon after the clock struck six, and the traditional exchanging of gifts and hugs filled the room with a warm buzz.

"You've grown up to be such a pretty young lady," Aunt Marie gushed as we sat around the dinner table, waiting for my mother to be ready with the dishes. "You must be popular with the boys, huh?"

"I'm not sure about that," I confessed, reaching for the hem of my pleated pink skirt I had worn specially for the occasion. "I haven't really had any romantic encounters other than with food."

"Here comes dinner!" My mother exclaimed, sauntering out of the kitchen with the turkey. Behind her was my father, who was carrying a pot of mashed potatoes immersed with homemade gravy.

In the midst of wolfing down the tantalizing meat of the turkey like a total savage, the doorbell rang. My mother, being the good host she was, immediately set down her fork and knife before getting to her feet. "That's strange," she murmured. "Everyone's present."

In a fit of curiosity, I turned towards my mother, who was currently opening the door.

"May I know who you are?" She asked gently towards the man standing outside.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's boss."


	6. Brew No 5

**This chapter's a little queer... It contains all the points I wanted to bring across, but the conversations and actions just don't flow well... However, in order to stick to the schedule of uploads, I don't think I'll be able to do much about the flow until I'm really really free~ So please don't mind the weirdness too much . For those who want to see more of Edward, sit tight for the next fluffy chapter~**

**A HUGE shout out to Taylor9901 and SunflowerFran for reviewing! You guys make me feel excited for the next chapter LOL :p**

**MissBella0134 and , thanks for favouriting Brewing Romance ^o^ **

**- ScarletNightmares :3**

* * *

"So…" I started off, resisting the strong urge to ball myself up in a corner of the room to escape the uncomfortable air surrounding the dining table that seemed to only affect me. "Edward's your brother?"

"Yes," Mr Black curtly replied, getting himself a slice of ham.

"I see." Fumbling with my cutlery, a question came to mind. "Is he serious about the movie marathon?"

"Yes," he repeated his previous answer. "It will take place in the Black's residence, and the map will be sent to you soon."

"I don't know him very well though."

"That has nothing to do with me," Mr Black commented. "I've already saved his number into your phone earlier, so you can confirm the details with him later."

"You're not close to him, aren't you?" I deduced. "The way you talk about him is like how you talk about a client."

"Maybe."

Oh the glorious pain of being stuck in an awkward situation. Toying with the phone in my lap, the vivid recollection of what had happened earlier this evening surfaced in my mind…

_"I'm_ _Jacob_,_ Bella's boss."_

_"Oh, would you like to me to call her out?" My mother turned to my direction. At this point, my eyes were practically wide with a mixture of confusion and horror. What did I do so terribly wrong that he had to come all the way here? Did I kill someone? Did I accidentally eat his tie? Did I –_

_"It's all right. Could you pass this to her? She left it in my brother's café," he reached into his briefcase before pulling out my phone and handing it to my mother. In the meantime, everyone at the dinner table had fallen into silence to watch what was happening at the door._

_"Since we just started," she hastily called out to him before he could walk away. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" _

_"Would you like to stay forever?" My brother Emmett piped up, causing me to kick him underneath the table._

"Sorry about all this," I apologized, whispering to Mr Black, who was seated to my left. "You should be spending Christmas Eve with your family, not here."

"I don't mind," he shredded the ham into thin strips using his fork and knife. Why I was taking notice of his every action baffled me. "I don't usually celebrate special occasions."

Unable to come up with a conversation topic, I went through the motions of a typical dinner with relatives, answering their questions and catching up on the things that went on in our respective lives in the past year.

"My dear Bella, it has been such a long time since I've last seen you," Uncle Sam guffawed. "Though it seems like it will be soon before we go for your wedding!"

I coughed and Mr Black stiffened in his seat. "Mr Black is just my boss." I turned towards my boss, who gave a slight nod in agreement.

Uncle Sam continued with a good-natured smile, "I'm just kidding, don't worry. You're Jacob Black, aren't you?" As the rumours say, you're rather young to be an entrepreneur."

Young? I found myself staring at Mr Black's face as he responded to his comment. Truthfully speaking, other than the permanently embedded frown on his face, overall he was considered to be youthful looking.

"Ms Walters," Mr Black's demanding voice roused me from my analysis. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"N-No I'm not," I stuttered, laughing it off as my eyes shifted to my plate, which was now empty other than the globs of gravy splayed on it.

We proceeded with dessert peacefully, with Mr Black giving me a disapproving glance as I stuffed myself with apple pie.

"What are you gawping at?" I accused, thrusting a slice of pie onto Mr Black's empty dessert plate. "Eat!"

Without putting up a fight for once, he elegantly lifted up with a metal knife and tried to slice it into smaller pieces in a futile effort.

"Just use your hands," I suggested. "Everyone's doing it too."

"It's dirty."

"You sound like a whiny kid."

"I'm your boss."

"We're not in the office now."

He was on the verge of rolling his eyes at my comment before sighing. "Do not mention this unhygienic act to anyone else, is that clear?"

He took up the slice of pie in between his fingers and bit into it.

"You've got something there," I noted, pointing at the smudge of apple jam on the right corner of his lips

"Where?"

"Here," I used a tissue to wipe it off.

"Thanks," he averted my gaze.

"Who's up for a couple of drinks?"

"Ever since Edward and I were young, we held different outlooks on things," Mr Black suddenly commented, his face flushed from drinking. We were sitting on the steps of the porch, staring at the outdoor Christmas decorations. "He would be the carefree one, while I would be the serious one."

The wire-sculpted reindeers were lit up, though it made not much difference to the dim environment. I had no idea what to say, so I remained silent as he carried on.

"What could be more important than getting a high position in society?" He asked rhetorically. "Spreading warmth and joy doing what you love?"

He turned towards me, his eyes glassy. "Fetch me more wine, woman."

"If I do so then you'll be too drunk to go home," I muttered.

In silent acquiescence, he rose to his feet. "Thanks for today. As usual, I could relax around you."

"No problem," I smiled, but it quickly turned to a surprised 'O' shape as he slumped into my arms, knocked out from the alcohol. "Ah, hasn't something like this happened before…"

Thankfully, Uncle Sam offered to sober him up, so I left Mr Black in his care while I helped out with the tidying. Amidst the clatter of porcelain plates and metal cutlery, my phone's notification ringtone resounded.

**[Edward: Hey Bella! :) Has Eli told you about the movie marathon?]**

Hastily, I sent back a reply.

**[Bella: Yeah, he did :) I should be able to make it. Anyway, could you come fetch Mr Black? He's out cold from drinking…]**

**[Edward: That's great! O.O Ok, I'll come right away!]**

After sending him my address, a sleek Jaguar pulled up in front of my house, and out came a familiar burnt umber haired Edward who had a worried expression on his face. With Uncle Sam's help, the duo carried Jacob to the backseat of the car.

"Sorry about the trouble," Edward rubbed the nape of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face. "Jacob doesn't hold his liquor very well."

"It's no big deal," I assured.

"I should be leaving now. I guess I'll see you next week?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

**For those of you who are hardcore Edward/Bella fans and are tired of seeing Bella and Jacob together, don't fret because the next chapter will be all about them :) And for those who love Jacob/Bella, he'll drop by pretty often :p Stay tuned!**


	7. Brew No 6

"Erm…" I uttered, frantically double-checking the map on my phone. "I'm in the right place… right?"

Though I had already mentally prepared myself that Jacob and Edward would probably stay in such a fine residence, it still managed to fully stump me.

Two gold-plated pillars with the word 'Black' engraved onto it were connected to a pair of majestic iron gates that stood before my humble and lowly presence. The gaping holes in between the iron bars gave me a full view of a mansion-like abode, its immense size making it fit for royalty..

"Imagine all the cleaning the maids are supposed to do daily," I clicked my tongue while shaking my head in sympathy. "Poor souls."

"Bella, great timing!" I tore my eyes away from the impressive mansion and towards the person who called my name, only to see Edward standing near the porch, pressing a button located near the main door. The gates responded by slowly swinging backwards with a loud groan. _Those bars really need to get some oil. _

Thankfully, I was not too casually dressed as I had feared, considering the fact that he was donned simply in shorts and a grey t-shirt and I in jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Greeting my host with a friendly nod, I walked over to him, feeling mildly pressurized as I felt his eyes on me.

"Sorry about inviting you here so randomly," he rubbed the nape of his neck as he showed me around the house, which beat the exterior's magnificence hands down. Glass sculptures and famous paintings served as elegant decors to give the place an artsy and exquisite ambience. "To be honest, other than the movie marathon, I was hoping that you'd be willing to be my guinea pig for my latest pastry inventions."

"Haven't I made it obvious that my sole purpose on this planet is to eat? I don't mind being your guinea pig at all." I assured with a genuine smile.

Edward mirrored my smile. "Be sure to watch out for your weight though, in case you turn into an actual pig."

I pouted, punching him playfully on the arm.

"This place is humongous." I pointed out, as though it wasn't explicit enough.

"Do you want to stay here?" My temporal tour guide asked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, horrified. Edward halted in his footsteps and raised his eyebrows, probing me to elaborate. "I'd probably get lost somewhere and starve to death."

He chortled. "Your way of thinking never fails to amuse me."

"Come to think of it," I wondered aloud, looking all around me. "You're the only one at home?"

Nodding, he sighed. "The maids are on vacation now. Jacob's working today and my mom is currently on a business trip with my dad."

My eyes widened. "Jac- I mean, Mr Black has work today?"

"Yeah," Edward answered while leading me down the marble hallway. "He works almost all the time."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Why should I be?" He grinned, flashing me a perfect smile. "I've got you with me."

My cheeks grew hot, and I found myself stammering. "N-Nonsense. I bet you've got tons of women waiting to hang out with you."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say." I shrugged, praying that my cheeks would cool down before he noticed the awkward redness tainting my cheeks.

"I'll leave you to this movie while I go prepare some cookies," Edward noted as we reached the living room. He dug through his stash of movies before inserting one into the Blu-Ray machine. I nodded, seating cross-legged on the sofa in the living room where a huge television screen was.

"W-Where is the r-remote control to turn this thing off?"

To be completely frank, I was never one who could stomach horror movies, especially the type where random grotesque monsters pop up in front of you all of a sudden. In my current situation, it was a thousand times worse, since the reverb in the room, coupled by the mega-large screen that I had envied a few moments before made it such a way that I felt like I were in the movie itself. And yeah, a psychotic cannibal was currently chasing me through a dense jungle.

With a soft brown pillow squished over my ears and eyes to block out as much of the sound and horrific scenes as possible, I groped around my surroundings, knowing for a fact that the remote was nearby.

Celebrating inwardly when my fingers finally enclosed around a longish plastic device, I promptly let down my guard, instinctively turning to the screen.

** Third Person POV**

Humming a tune faintly to himself while skillfully decorating the freshly baked cookies with pink strawberry frosting, Edward Black distinctively heard a high-pitched scream so filled with fear that he shuddered. Leaving the tube of frosting on the pristine kitchen table, he hurried towards the living room.

Squishing herself as close as possible to the sofa as possible, Bella was covering her face with her palms while trembling.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" Edward rushed over to her side, rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"Turn it off…" his guest murmured, and he complied, pressing the large red button at the top right corner of the remote that was lying on the sofa close by.

Seeing Bella in such a fragile state caused Edward to wrap his arms around her in a warm embrace, and she dug her head into his shoulder, wanting to get rid of the scene that could not easily be unseen.

Once she had visibly calmed down, Bella broke apart from him, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks due to their physical contact. The tips of Edward's ears turned a tinge of pink too, but he quickly stood up and said, "I've just baked a batch of cookies. Want to try them?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She smirked, her voice still a little uneven, lifting herself up from the sofa and following him into the kitchen.

"All done," Edward commented teasingly, rubbing off some frosting off the back of his hand. "Feel free to take one. Or all of them, whichever you prefer."

"A penguin-shaped cookie?" She squealed in excitement, gingerly placing one into the folds of her palm. "It looks so cute that I don't even want to eat it."

"Then don't."

"But I want to."

"Fine, fine."

"I'm so sorry little guy," the brunette whispered, bringing the cookie to her mouth before chewing it slowly. "This is delicious. I'm getting another one."

* * *

**Yet another short chapter from me, but I hope you enjoyed it XD Merry Christmas to all my precious readers! :) For those of you who read this on 24th December and are stupefied as to why the names of the characters were Jeanette, River and Eli, well it's because I post the exact same stories I post on FF and Wattpad, and yesterday was a pretty tiring day for me so I completely forgot to change the nAmes _**


	8. Brew No 7

"Hand me the flour, salt and baking soda."

I did as instructed, grabbing the requested ingredients from the shelves around. Placing them on the table next to Edward, I peeked over his shoulder to watch as he gently mixed them together in the medium bowl before setting it aside.

"Butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla," he murmured, mixing them in a large bowl that he had prepared in advance. "Get the chocolate chips ready."

The coarseness of the sugar granules helped break the butter down, and with the addition of the eggs and vanilla, the bowl now contained a delicious smelling yellow mush. Edward proceeded on to slowly add the dry ingredients from the medium bowl to the wet ingredients in the large bowl.

Handing him a small aluminium cup of grounded chocolate chips, he poured them onto the dry ingredients while I helped out by stirring it until the dry and wet ingredients were totally combined.

"Cookie dough looks tasty, doesn't it?" I commented.

"Yeah, I totally agree," Edward nodded, dropping spoonfuls of cookie dough onto a pre-greased baking sheet, his experience as a pastisserie displayed through his ability to gauge the same amount of dough for each potential cookie. Which will end up in my stomach. Soon.

"Hey, don't start salivating here," Edward teased, sensing my hunger. "I don't want any extra ingredients to turn up in my cookies."

I rolled my eyes, placing the tray of cookies into the oven.

"Now we'll just have to wait for approximately ten minutes," he noted, placing a small timer on top of the kitchen counter. "Let's tidy up the place while waiting."

"All good things come to those who wait." I responded, running the tap over a towel and wiping the kitchen table, ridding it of spilt flour and granules of sugar. On the other hand, Edward placed the ingredients back onto the shelves where they belonged.

The long awaited chime of the kitchen timer resounded. Edward tugged on a pair of oven mitts and removed the tray from the oven. Using a spatula, he lifted the cookies off and placed them onto a cooling rack. Oh, the divine smell of freshly baked cookies…

"Let it cool for five more minutes," Edward chuckled. "Then we'll take it out to the living room to dine on while we continue the movie marathon."

"Please don't tell me it's another horror movie," I pleaded, shooting an imploring gaze towards him while I thought back to the earlier trauma.

He smirked. "You'll find out later."

I let out a groan as Edward pushed me lightly out of the kitchen. As I walked through the corridor, a certain object caught my eye. Seated atop a small rounded glass table was a light green photo frame which encased a picture of a plump boy.

"Who is this?" I asked, halting in my footsteps to have a better view of it.

"That's…" As Edward stuttered, the tips of his ears blushed. "That's me."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed in disbelief, eyeing Edward from top to bottom. I could affirm that no one could guessed that the handsome and slender man standing in front of me used to look so stout.

"Ever since young, I've loved eating and making sweets, so I grew horizontally instead of vertically," he wrinkled his nose. "People poked fun at me since I was ugly and fat, but after I became like this," he gestured to himself. "They came flocking, especially the girls who used to mock and bully me. I didn't like the fact that they were around just because of my appearance. So I-"

"There's no need to tell me all that," I interrupted, letting his words sink in. "Just know that I am here because of your personality, and of course, your pastries."

"This is the life," I crooned, my legs stretched out in a relaxed and comfortable position while I bit down on a crispy cookie. " Watching Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs really works up an appetite."

There we were, sitting side by side in the living room on the floor, our backs supported by pillows.

"How is your job as Jacob's secretary coming along? I've heard rumours about how badly he treats them," Edward asked, munching on a cookie.

"He's not that bad," I defended lightly, watching as hamburgers fell down from the sky in the movie. "Sure, he's a neat freak and perfectionist, but he hasn't explicitly treated me badly."

"I see," Edward sighed. "Jacob should learn how to relax sometime. He's always busy running the business."

"You care about Mr Black a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my brother," he affirmed, but turned his head away from me. "Unfortunately he doesn't seem to think of me as family."

"Well, you should talk to him sometime," I suggested. "Maybe there's a misunderstanding somewhere."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Running out of conversation topics, we soon fell into silence, apart from the crunching of the brittle cookies we had baked together. The homely taste left a lingering sweetness in my mouth, and the coolness from the air-conditioning made my eyelids droop.

"I'm tired. Could I rest my head on your shoulder?" I yawned.

"Sure," his voice had a tinge of shock, but even so he scooted closer to me.

Slowly nuzzling my head atop his broad shoulders, I let my eyelids snap shut, dreaming of a happy place where hamburgers were everywhere.

_"Bella! Eat us! Please eat us!" Burgers of varying sizes, each one filled with humongous slabs of meat, surrounded me while cheering in high-pitched squeals._

_"I will eat all of you!" I responded in a heartbeat, reaching out for one adorably small burger in an exuberant hug…_

"Hmm?" I jolted awake in disorientation, only to find that a woolen blanket had been placed over Edward and I. He was sound asleep, his head tilted backwards in a hilarious manner. Stopping myself from laughing and waking him up, I carefully inched my way out of the blanket, noticing how a faint yet cologne clung to it.

Judging from the lack of light streaming in from the covered windows, dusk was most likely setting in. Scribbling down a note to Edward to bid him farewell, I retrieved my handbag before leaving the Black' household, all the while admiring how refined and high-classed the décor was.

_Will I ever have the chance to come back again?_

**3****rd**** Person Perspective**

**Hey Edward!**

**Thanks for today… I had loads of fun :) It's getting dark, so I'll be making a move first. Hope you enjoyed your sleep! See you in Six Degrees Café soon!**

- **Bella**

Delicately folding the letter he had just read, Edward smiled to himself. "I guess I really do like her."


	9. Brew No 8 - Part 1

Morning rays filtered in through the window, and I pulled the duvet over my head to keep the spring sunlight out. As a potato, I never really liked getting out of bed, especially after the long winter break I just had. The pulsating pain in my head made matters worse.

"Bella, come out for breakfast," my mother called from the dining room, disrupting the tiny moment of peace I was experiencing. "I've prepared pancakes!"

"Mmm… Pancakes…" The temping offer was enough to make me stir. A debate between my lazy self and conscious self ensued.

_Get out of bed; the pancakes are waiting!_

_Bella, don't you think that the bed is exceptionally cozy today? Sleep in._

_Pancakes._

_Sleep._

"You don't want to be late for work, do you?" My mother continued, breaking me out of my inner monologue.

_Work?_

My mind was still fuzzy from sleep, but that word struck a nerve so I grudgingly sat up, rubbing my eyes as I allowed my brain to focus.

_Work. Mr Black. Late. Death._

I was definitely wide awake now.

"Ah!" I scrambled to the bathroom to freshen up before tugging on some clothing and heading out the room for breakfast.

"Whoa," my mother commented, setting down a plate of pancakes on the dining table. "To think that there would be a day where my daughter takes her job seriously."

"It's not just about my job," I whined, cutting the pancake into small pieces. "If I'm ever late for work, Mr Black would surely toss me into a dungeon without of food and leave me there to starve while he piles tons of work on my poor haggard body before it suffocates me and I die a slow, long death."

"Then I'm afraid that you might have to rush now." She pointed towards the hanging clock on the wall.

"Ms Swan, how many times have you sneezed in this hour alone?" Mr Black asked while scanning through his documents. We were currently in a meeting with the executive board, and being the responsible secretary I was, I was in the midst of taking down notes and participating in the discussion whenever necessary, but-

"Achoo!" I sneezed, rubbing my nose in irritation.

The executives chuckled softly as my cheeks turned a hue of pink from embarrassment. "A-Around ten times, I guess?"

My reply just evoked more laughter from the group as Mr Black shook his head. "That was a rhetorical question. Well, you won't be able to do anything in your current state. Go buy yourself a drink and be back here in ten minutes. Clear?"

"Yes sir." I stood up and left the room, making my way down the familiar path to Six Degrees Café. Considering how often I frequented the café, I was pretty sure that I could make my way there blindfolded. Since it was barely noon, the café was scarce of people.

"You're here rather early today," Edward looked up from the pantry. "I didn't think that you missed me that much."

"Nonsense," I smirked at him. "Could I get one caramel ma-ACHOO!"

"Have you been sneezing for the past few hours?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" I sniffed. "It gets really frustrating."

"I would suggest that you get chamomile tea instead," he noted, hastily sieving through the cupboards. "It's considered as one of the best home remedies for sneezing and has properties that can provide instant rJacobef."

"Ooh, interesting!" I awed, watching as he retrieved an air-tight box containing dried white-petaled flowers. "Are those chamomile flowers?"

"Yup," he replied, adding one teaspoon of chamomile flowers and some honey to one cup of boiling water. "The honey is there to improve the flavour, otherwise it might seem a tad bland for your tastes."

"You're really conscientious about minor details," I stated. "It's impressive."

"T-Thanks," the tips of his ear turned pink. "You're the first one who has ever said that about me."

"Ughh…" I leaned against the counter, the throbbing pain in my head making me dizzy.

"Bella?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed in concern, but the black spots in my vision eventually took over my vision completely.

When I awoke, my entire body felt limb as if I just finished running a marathon. It wasn't as though I had actually taken part in a marathon before though. Blinking, my vision refocused. My fingers twitched under the soft duvet.

"What am I doing in my room?" I drawled, my voice parched and craving for water. Something was plastered to my forehead, and the cooling sensation coming from it was comfortable. "Wait. The more important question is what are you doing in my room?"

**Choose Your Path:**

**Jacob is in Bella's room - - - - Flip to Brew No. 8 Part 2 (Jacob)**

**Edward is in Bella's room - - - - Flip to Brew No. 8 Part 2 (Edward)**

* * *

**Hey guys! I want to try something a little different for this chapter . I know that it's MUCH shorter than my other chapters, which are already considered short, but do note that I posted THREE chapters in total, including the two routes stated above ^o^ BE CONTENTED.**

**My friend suggested that I have this "Choose Your Adventure" kind of thing, so do let me know how you feel about it~**

**- ScarletNightmares 3**


	10. Brew No 8 - Part 2 (Edward)

"What am I doing in my room?" I drawled, my voice parched and craving for water. Something was plastered to my forehead, and the cooling sensation coming from it was comfortable. "Wait. The more important question is - What are you doing in my room?"

Edward's abashed expression relaxed into a look of relief. "You're finally awake."

"What happened?" I tried to get up, but my head felt like it weighed fifty pounds.

"Let me help you," he offered, placing a hand on the small of my back before propping me up against a pillow. His fingers seemed to linger there for a little longer than required, but perhaps it was just my imagination. "You fainted in the café, so I fetched you back home. Turns out that you have a high fever."

"That's horrible," I moaned. "That means I'll not be allowed to eat fried food for the next few days."

"Come, drink up," Edward smiled in amusement at my logic, handing me a glass of water. "You need to get your health up."

"Thanks," I gulped down the liquid. "How long have I been out for?"

"Three hours," Edward answered. "We were worried for you, even Jacob."

"Mr Black was worried about me?"

"Yeah. He wanted to come over, but he had work to do."

"Oh."

"You seem upset," the burnt umber haired male noted. "Is it because Jacob isn't here?"

"No way," I shook my head vehemently. "I don't know why, actually. Maybe it's the fever getting to me. Anyway, don't you have a café to run?"

"That's not important," he assured. "I came here right after the rush hour period, so not many people will be patronizing the shop."

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything important." My mother strode into the room, carrying a bowl of porridge.

"Great timing! I was just getting hungry." I straightened myself up on the bed, welcoming the tray onto my lap with open arms.

"You're always hungry, dear." She teased.

Turning towards Edward, she continued. "Sorry about my daughter's large appetite. If you plan to marry her, it's best if- "

"Mom!" I hushed her, turning beet red. "Please. Don't."

Winking at me, she casually stepped out of the room.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "She's always thinking way ahead of things."

"I don't mind," Edward shrugged, though he was obviously shocked by her remark. "She's just being friendly."

I lifted up my hand to reach for the metal spoon in front of me, but my hands were still quivering from my apparent lack of strength. Noticing my plight, Edward scooted closer to me. "I'll feed you."

"Eh?"

Picking up the spoon with ease, he scooped up some porridge before blowing lightly on it, cooling it down.

"Here comes the aeroplane," he cooed, waving the spoon in the air. "Say 'ahh', Bella."

"Hey, don't treat me like a child." I pouted. Even so, I obediently opened my mouth as he fed me patiently, until the bowl was clean.


	11. Brew No 8 - Part 2 (Jacob)

"What am I doing in my room?" I drawled, my voice parched and craving for water. Something was plastered to my forehead, and the cooling sensation coming from it was comfortable. "Wait. The more important question is - What are you doing in my room?"

Mr Black's eyebrow furrowed. "Is it wrong to visit a subordinate who is suffering from a raging fever?"

"N-No, but it's dubious. Very dubious," I muttered. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Edward called me up and said that you had fainted. He was pretty worried, but he had to tend to his shop."

"Oh." I tried to sit up, but my head seemed to weigh fifty pounds.

"You can't even sit up by yourself?" He clicked his tongue. Even so, he helped prop me up onto a pillow for support. His hands were soft, the complete opposite of the harsh tone in his voice.

"Says the person who fainted in his office." I rolled my eyes, wincing as that action resulted in a dull ache in my head.

"Feel grateful that I took time off work to see you." Mr Black snapped, handing me a glass of water that I gratefully accepted.

"Seriously?" My eyes widened. "Edward told me that you never take time off. Ever."

"Well," he averted from my gaze. "I guess that just proves him wrong."

"I hope I'm not disrupting anything important." My mother strode into the room, carrying a bowl of porridge.

"Great timing! I was just getting hungry." I straightened myself up on the bed, welcoming the tray onto my lap with open arms.

"You're always hungry, dear." She teased.

Turning towards Mr Black, she continued. "Sorry about my daughter's large appetite. If you plan to marry her, it's best if- "

"Mom!" I hushed her, turning beet red. "Please. Don't."

Winking at me, she casually stepped out of the room.

"Sorry about that," I apologized. "She's always thinking way ahead of things."

Mr Black looked utterly unfazed, and he watched me intently while I tried lifting up the spoon with quivering hands. "Ugh. Give me that." He snapped, gently taking the spoon from me. "It's annoying."

"Oh, okay." I relented.

"No smart comeback?" Mr Black commented with a tinge of snarkiness. "The fever must really be getting to you. Open wide."

I did as told, opening my mouth while Mr Black fed me scoop after scoop of porridge. Some dripped onto my collar, and he sighed.

"I've never had to take care of someone like this before," he reached out and wiped it off with a tissue. "Why am I even doing this for you?"

"Thank you," I murmured through my satisfied palate. "You're really not as bad as they say. It's such a shame that they don't see this side of yours often."

"I don't show this side to anyone, so feel honoured. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"You can call me Jacob when we're out of the office."


	12. Brew No 9

"Happy birthday!" My colleagues burst out into cheer the moment I stepped into the office lobby. Streamers of bountiful colours flew out from party poppers and I stepped back, though some still managed to find their way onto my hair and clothing.

The small crowd parted to the side to reveal a wheeled table. Resting atop it was a white cake with a bump of the same shade on it. "Come on, take a look!" Jane beamed, grabbing my arm gently and pulling me forward.

Upon closer inspection, it was now clear to me that the white bump was, in fact, a plastic igloo. Small penguins molded from icing sugar were also fixed on the cake, each one taking on different postures and participating in some form of activity such as fishing, swimming or in the midst of a waddle.

"Edward baked this specially for you," Jane winked. "I'm so jealous."

Honestly, I was not expecting anyone to remember my birthday, let alone celebrate it with me. Too stunned for words, my eyes fell onto the person who appeared from behind her.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked. His hands stuffed into his pockets uneasily, his eyes meeting mine hesitantly.

"Like it?" I squealed, encasing him in a hug. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

Edward let out a soft gasp.

Realizing what I had done on impulse, I pulled back, startled at my sudden boldness.

"It's o-okay," Edward snapped out of his shock before running his fingers through his hair. "I didn't m-mind, actually."

Teasing snickers arose from my group of colleagues, and Jane was smirking in a knowing manner towards us. She then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Come on, let's eat!"

"W-Wait, does Mr Black know about this?" My forehead creased, worried that he would give us an earful of a scolding if we did something like this without permission.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "He didn't seem to mind, but he refused to come down and join us."

"I see."

As we delved into the cake-eating portion of the party, Edward made his way over to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I responded through the vanilla cake that was currently stuffed in my mouth.

"I was wondering," he handed me a paper serviette that I gratefully accepted. "Would you like to go to the aquarium with me this Saturday?"

"Sure!" I responded.

His face lit up, his eyes shining with delight. "Anyway, I have to go prepare for work now. See you on Saturday!"

"He really likes you, doesn't he?" Audrey commented.

"W-Well, I don't know…" I trailed off, feeling my cheeks heat up faintly as I watched him wave goodbye at me.

"Get me more staple bullets." Jacob broke the silence, rubbing his temples in fatigue.

The deadline for an important project was drawing near, and he was obligated to ensure that everything went smoothly and perfectly. The documents that our colleagues had submitted had not been vetted yet, so he had called me into his office to go through them.

"Here you go." I said, handing him a cardboard box of what he had asked for.

"Thanks."

The office was once again thrown into silence, except for the 'ping' of a stapler or the ruffling sound of paper.

Reading through the documents while twirling a pen between my fingers absent-mindedly, Jacob cleared his throat.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asked, not looking up from his work. "Not that I really care."

"Yes!" I responded in a little-too-excited manner. "You should have joined us. The cake was really nice."

Jacob set down his documents on the table before reaching into his drawer and getting hold onto something. Handing it to me, he muttered, "Happy birthday."

The penguin stuffed toy was a little larger than my fist, but it had an extremely lovable facial expression, and its rounded figure made me fall in love with it immediately.

"Squeeze it's belly," he spoke in a commanding manner. I did as told, and an adorable penguin noise came out of it. "Take good care of it. Do you know how embarrassing it was to purchase that thing?"

"Thank you." I grinned widely in appreciation. "I'll cherish this and bring it with me everywhere."

"You better."

I patted the penguin's head with my index finger before placing it to the side of the desk.

"Edward baked the cake, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"He was making a huge mess in the kitchen the other day trying to make those icing sugar penguins." Jacob spoke in an adoring manner, and a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You actually love your brother, don't you?" I found the guts to ask. "Despite what you usually say about him."

The look on his face vanished, replaced by his usual stone-cold expression.

"Of course I do," he finally spoke. "But it doesn't change the fact that what he's doing is a waste of time."

"Doing what he loves?"

"You seem to be getting rather chummy with Edward." Jacob noted, completely ignoring my earlier remark.

Skeptical as to why he would bring this topic up, I replied truthfully. "I guess so. He's pretty friendly and easy to talk to."

"Mm," he responded. "Just make sure that you don't get carried away and daydream about him during work."

"What are you even saying?" I fumbled with my words, feeling maligned.

"You like him, don't you?"

"Edward and I are nothing more than friends." I defended, though I found myself unable to look him in the eye.

"I've had enough of this," Jacob slammed a hand onto the desk before getting up. "You're too naïve for your own good."

"Huh?" I muttered, utterly confused as to where this conversation was heading.

"Do you not see the way he looks at you?" he walked over to me and grabbed my chin within his grasp, forcing me to stand up. "Or should I make it even clearer to you?"

"Y-You're hurting me," I whimpered, wincing in pain.

"Do you not see the way I look at you?" Jacob now questioned. His eyes grew dark, and he pressed his lips against mine tenderly, in contrast to the rough way he was holding me.

The major problem was that I did not dislike it. It was only when he finally roused to his senses did he release me from his grasp. "Sorry."

Rendered into a muddled fluster, I started to hem and haw incoherently.

Jacob rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't expect you to give me an answer right away. You can go home now."

I hastily shot out a reply before clutching my bag and leaving the office.

What a birthday.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with this story :') For those of you who are hardcore Edward fans, don't worry about this being a Bella/Jacob story XD This goes the same for Bella/Edward fans :) There's always enough love to go around~ You'll see why soon! 3**

**- ScarletNightmares**


	13. Brew No 10

Over the next subsequent days, I was greatly aware of Jacob's lingering glances being tossed my way whenever we passed by each other while walking through the office corridor or when we were together in the office. Very few words were exchanged between us and I felt terrible that things had to turn out this way.

"Thank goodness it's Saturday," I stretched out lazily on the bed, basking in the sunlight streaming through the windows. "No need to face Jacob, no need to do anythi-"

My phone beeped.

**[Edward: I'll meet you at the entrance of the aquarium at 10 :) Wear something casual]**

"Aquarium?" I repeated, the gears in my mind starting to spin. Of course, the aquarium! Tossing my head towards the bedside table, I heaved a sigh of relief to see that it was only eight in the morning. Plenty of time to get ready.

**[Bella: Noted! :) ]**

Hastily, I combed my disheveled hair with a hand while sieving through my wardrobe in search of something casual to wear. Settling on a green blouse and jeans, I rushed into the bathroom to change.

If I had to guess, I would say that there were at least a billion species of fishes here. You would think that I was exaggerating, but I could spend a whole month gazing at the exotic marine life the aquarium had to offer.

Fish tanks of various shapes and sizes adorned the area. Some were large enough to accommodate massive animals such as the majestic dugong, while mini tanks were habitats to small shrimps and petite jellyfish.

Edward and I were currently standing in front of an enormous tank filled with dolphins and various fishes while we ate hotdog buns. The elegant dolphins sent ripples across the surface of the water as they glided around freely, their tails swishing around ever so peacefully.

My eyes widened in fascination over those water creatures swimming ever so peacefully in the sea that my fingers unconsciously drifted outwards to touch them. To my dismay, my fingers were met by a glass panel.

"I can't believe that I have been eating some of those cute things for lunch."

"Are you going to become a vegetarian then?" Edward asked.

"Sacrifices must be made," I punched a fist into the air. "Without me, the eco-system will be overpopulated, so I have to eat them."

We chortled in mirth before he checked his wristwatch. "Hurry up and finish your hotdog. There's something I want to show you."

Once I was done, Edward led me to an enclosed room, where we donned a thick layer of winter jackets, gloves and boots. Though he refused to answer any of my queries, I still followed him through a chilly walkway as my curiosity was reaching its limits.

Familiar screeching and tweeting sounds of my favourite animal grew audible. "Are those…?" I gasped, biting my lip to keep from grinning like a complete idiot.

"Yeah. Penguins," Edward affirmed. "I booked this hour for a private meet-and-greet session with them."

"Rich people have a lot of privileges huh." I noted, though I did not remain long enough for a reply before squealing in excitement.

The black backed and white bellied penguins waddled around noisily. Some slid down a small ice ramp on their bellies.

"Use this to feed them," Edward smiled, handing me a bucket of fish, which I presumed was anchovies. "Go on, you can touch them."

I squatted down and waved some anchovies into the air. The penguins reacted almost immediately, waddling over to me while tweeting happily. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch a small one, who was busily feasting on an anchovy. It felt slippery, but smooth and soft at the same time.

"Hey," Edward squatted down next to me, his eyes never leaving the penguin I had just patted. "Do you enjoy spending time with me?"

"Definitely," I grinned. "It's always fun to have you around. It's like going on an adventure, never knowing what to expect."

"Would you be my girlfriend then?" He asked and my eyes widened as I tried to absorb what he just said. As soon as I fully comprehended the situation, my mind went into the gutter as I stared down at the floor. I refused to meet his face as it was rare that I could be this flustered.

One of his hands travelled to my chin and gently lifted it up as my eyes met his sincere ones, while the other was placed onto the small of my back.

I found myself unable to look away. Both of us inched closer to each other and soon enough, you felt his soft lips kissing yours. It fueled some heat onto my cheeks and soon I was out of breath.

Pushing him away, Edward smirked at me, witnessing the red heat staining my cheeks. "Is that a yes?"

A penguin pecked at my bag, and I turned around to tug it back. In the process, a small item fell out of it. It was the penguin stuffed toy that Jacob had given me as a birthday present. Jacob words echoed in my mind.

_"I don't expect you to give me an answer right away."_

My finger enclosing around the small penguin, I was brought into a series of recollections.

_He crossed his arms across his chest. "As my secretary, I expect your desk to be neat at all times. This is the mere foundation of your job, and you have already failed. Anyway, I don't have time to deal with you. Should there be any calls for me, direct them to my office. In the meantime, tidy up your desk and settle the paperwork."_

_In silent acquiescence, he rose to his feet. "Thanks for today. As usual, I could relax around you."_

_Jacob set down his documents on the table before reaching into his drawer and getting hold onto something. Handing it to me, he muttered, "Happy birthday."_

Jacob Black - A prudent perfectionist who has a knack for intimidating others. Even so, he makes me feel special and shows me a side of his that he does not show to others. He is always dependable, and I am sure that a future with him will be smooth sailing.

_"Are you all right?" His warm voice made me whirl around to face him, and a pair of worried sky blue eyes bore into mine. _

_Edward mirrored my smile. "Be sure to watch out for your weight though, in case you turn into an actual pig."_

_"I'm tired. Could I rest my head on your shoulder?" I yawned._

_"Sure," his voice had a tinge of shock, but even so he scooted closer to me._

Edward Black - A friendly and kind-hearted baker who enjoys teasing me. His pastries are delicious. He is the type that willingly goes with the flow, so a future with him is like an adventure with a new experience every day.

My thoughts finally sorted out, I now knew what I truly wanted.

* * *

Choose Your Path:

Accept Jacob - Flip to Final Brew (Jacob)

Accept Edward - Flip to Final Brew (Edward)


	14. Final Brew (Edward)

Edward has always been there for me, having the magical ability to cheer me up whenever I had a blue day, and I could not imagine my life without him by my side. I know that it sounded cheesy, but it was the truth.

"Yes." I grinned, and Edward reached out to encase me in a hug. The penguins crowded around us, tweeting as though celebrating along with us. He planted a kiss onto my head, and I lay my head onto his chest, the both of us just enjoying each other's company, like we always have.

**[Five Years Later]**

"If you don't treat her well, I..." Jacob gruffly whispered to his brother. I was tending to the customers, though I accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I asked, wiping my hands on the apron.

I had quit my job in the office to work as an assistant to Edward in Six Degrees Café. Working here was basically a dream come true. Not only was I given special privilege to snack whenever I wanted to, but I could also socialize with friendly patrons and spend the entire day with my boyfriend.

"N-Nothing…" Edward nibbled on his bottom lip, a habit that showed that he was nervous about something. "Anyway, could you bring out the vanilla cream puffs from the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"Don't eat them all okay? Leave one or two for the customers."

I rolled my eyes before going into the kitchen, sieving through the trays until I finally found them. "They look so delicious. Well, he did say that I could take some right?"

Just as I was about to stuff one cream puff into my mouth, the lights went out. _A blackout?_

"Is everything all right out there?" I called out, but I got no reply. "Anybody?"

Since I roughly knew the layout of the café, I left the tray on a table before trudging out.

A single spotlight shone on Edward, and he face-palmed. "I told you guys that this was overly dramatic. Good tip, Jacob."

A snicker came from nearby.

The lights came back on, and he came over to me, carrying a cup of coffee.

"Coffee?" I arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ah, just drink it," Edward smiled. "It's a special blend called Brewing Romance."

I shrugged, taking a sip of it. "Isn't this caramel macchiato?"

"Keep drinking until you've reached the last drop," he beckoned. The onlooking patrons stared at me in anticipation, and I felt awfully pressurized.

I did as told, enjoying every bit of the warm drink, noticing that there was something at the bottom of the cup – A picture of a ring.

"Caramel macchiato was the thing that started it all," Edward spoke seriously, his eyes boring into mine. "And I thank the lucky stars that you came into my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and see how many funny expressions I can conjure on that beautiful face of yours. Will you be my wife?" Edward asked, ending his sentence so loudly that his cheeks turned crimson. I nodded, blinking through my tears.

He dug out a silver ring from his pocket before bending down on one knee. He gently reached out for my hand and slid the ring onto my fourth finger, where it was to stay.

* * *

**Final Notes:**

**-Take in a deep breath- Well that escalated quickly in 11 chapters :O**

**Such. A. Short. Chapter. Even I feel angry at myself =.= This story was meant to be much longer, but school officially starts in a day, so I had to wrap things up quickly. VERY quickly. And I'm sorry about that :/ This story might go into major editing, but not in the near future .**

**Anyway, even though this story is "Completed", it's not over yet :) I'll most probably be posting Outtakes once in a while to tie up some loose ends (E.g. How Jacob reacts to Bella choosing Edward, random fluff scenes, or how Jacob and Edward talk things through and patch up their relationship) And what happened during the five year time-skip? :p**

**I REALLY enjoyed writing this story, but I am definitely disappointed by how everything goes so quickly and that the build up of romance isn't explicit :/ I'm sure you guys don't feel attached to the story, but I did my best :'(**

**I do hope that you liked the story :) Love you guys! ^^**

**- ScarletNightmares**


	15. Final Brew (Jacob)

"I really appreciate you for always being there for me," I stared up at River. "But I can't accept you. I'm sorry."

"It's Jacob, isn't it?" River's voice was throaty and he forced a wavering smile onto his face. A split second of hurt appeared on his features before a huff of air came out from him. "Well, if it's my brother, then I don't mind."

"River…"

"I know that he will treat you well," he hushed me, turning on his heel and trudging towards the door. "I'll see you soon, I hope."

"Sure!" I replied, but I was not sure if he had heard me. The penguins watched on in silence, as though they could read the atmosphere. One by one, the penguins came over and nuzzled their heads into the folds of my palm.

"Thanks guys," I patted them gently.

Despite the shelter provided outside the aquarium, some raindrops still pelted onto me and I shivered in the cold. _I really should have brought my umbrella. _

"Bella?" I turned to the sound of my name, only to see Jacob standing in the rain while holding up an umbrella.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?"

"Edward called and told me to rush here," he explained, running his fingers through his damp hair. "Anyway, we should go to my car."

"Look. I've been really patient, considering that I'm the infamous Jacob Black," he muttered while he sheltered me with the umbrella as we walked to the outdoor carpark. "You better not dodge the topic and answer my question. I'm not giving you a choice. Tell me. Will you-"

I interrupted with a sneeze. "ACHOO!"

"What?" I sniffed. Jacob glared at me, though his cheeks were flushed crimson.

"Will you be mine?" He asked in a straightforward manner, and it was my turn to blush a bright red.

"Y-Yes."

Jacob's eyes widened but it soon turned into a mischievous glint I had never seen before as he kissed me with force.

And promptly let go of the umbrella.

Leaving us drenched in the pouring rain.

How romantic.

**[5 Years Later]**

"Enjoying the view?" Footsteps accompanied Jacob's voice as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, sending tingles of happiness down my spine. We were currently standing on deck of a yacht belonging to the Black, looking out towards the open waters as the waves rumbled in a rhythmically peacefully manner.

My stomach let out a groan. _Way to destroy the mood, _I thought to myself, glancing sheepishly towards my boyfriend.

"Let's get some dinner," Jacob chuckled, a rare sight even though we have been together for five years. "Edward's prepared something special for you."

"Coffee?" I arched an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you knew me long enough to know that this alone cannot satisfy the void that is also known as my stomach."

"Ah, just drink it," Edward smiled, his arm hooked around Jane's. "It's a special blend called Brewing Romance."

I shrugged, taking a sip of it. "Isn't this caramel macchiato?"

"Keep drinking until you've reached the last drop," he beckoned, leaving the deck with his fiancée. "The rest is up to you, Jacob."

I did as told, enjoying every bit of the warm drink, noticing that something at the bottom of the cup was reflecting the sunlight – A silver ring.

"Bella," he started off, and my heart fluttered as he called my name. "I've never learnt how to let loose and relax until I met you. Since then, you've changed me, and I have learnt that time spent with you is worth much more than anything else. So, let me spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?" Jacob asked, ending his sentence so loudly that his cheeks turned crimson. I nodded, blinking through my tears.

"You might want to wash the coffee off first though," I choked, watching as the ring plopped from the cup into his palm. "It's dirty."

* * *

**Final Notes:**

**-Take in a deep breath- Well that escalated quickly in 11 chapters :O**

**Such. A. Short. Chapter. Even I feel angry at myself =.= This story was meant to be much longer, but school officially starts in a day, so I had to wrap things up quickly. VERY quickly. And I'm sorry about that :/ This story might go into major editing, but not in the near future .**

**Anyway, even though this story is "Completed", it's not over yet :) I'll most probably be posting Outtakes once in a while to tie up some loose ends (E.g. How Jacob reacts to Bella choosing Edward, random fluff scenes, or how Jacob and Edward talk things through and patch up their relationship). And what happened during the five year time-skip? :p**

**I REALLY enjoyed writing this story, but I am definitely disappointed by how everything goes so quickly and that the build up of romance isn't explicit :/ I'm sure you guys don't feel attached to the story, but I did my best :'(**

**I do hope that you liked the story :) Love you guys! ^^**

**- ScarletNightmares 3**


	16. Brew Update!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading :') If you enjoyed Brewing Romance and wish to see **MORE**, please support my official writing Wattpad account through voting: story/10493518-%E2%98%95-brewing-romance-%E2%98%95 It will mean the WORLD to me :3 Thanks!

- ScarletNightmares 3


	17. Brew Outtake 1

**Author's Note: I was reading Brewing Romance out of boredom a few days ago and I realized that there is no central conflict in the story and the "brewing" romance was basically a romance that escalated a little too quickly XD Thus, I'll be adding little outtakes such as this one to give you some insights as to what the other characters are thinking and more scenes that build up the romance! Enjoy!**

- **Nightingale**

* * *

**Note: This takes place in between Brew No. 3 and Brew No. 4 :3**

**Edward's POV**

The subway was, as usual, bustling with people ranging from youths to the working group. Though I was a part of the Black's household and was entitled to drive myself to work in a Jaguar, or even get myself a personal chauffeur, I always found it enthralling to watch what others did on the train.

Couples would engage in heavy make-out sessions, and I would be considerate enough to stare out the window, wondering how people had the guts to do these things in public.

Teenagers usually had their earphones plugged into their ears, fully engrossed in the realm of music, the sounds sometimes leaking out.

Adults would either be reading documents or taking short naps in preparation for the long day that awaited them.

Life was that monotonous and simple.

Have it ever occurred to you that from young, you would be obligated to study and work hard, then after you graduate and find a job, you will just continue working until you finally retire? By the time you actually manage to untangle yourself from work, you would not have the energy to enjoy the remainder of your life.

And that was exactly the reason why I decided to set up my own café.

Since young, I had always had an avid interest towards baking and experimenting with various types of coffee. My brother, on the other hand, held firmly onto the belief that to excel in society was the most important thing in life. Even so, I-

"Ah!" a moderately pitched female voice tugged me out from my inner monologue. It was currently the peak-hour, and I found myself pressed against a petite woman who had just entered the train. The brunette looked up sheepishly at me.

My eyes widened, recognition flickering across her expression.

"Edward?" Bella exclaimed, her voice tinged with shock. "You're taking the train to work?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Will you be coming down to the café for lunch later on?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes at me. "Come to think of it, why did you name it Six Degrees Café? Is there some symbolism in it?"

"Not really," I scratched the nape of my neck. "It's just that there's a theory called six degrees of separation, where everyone and everything is six or fewer steps away. I just hope that my café can become a place where people can socialize."

"That's both complicated and interesting," Bella awed. She let out a tired yawn. "Could you wake me up when we reach the station?"

"Sure," I replied dubiously. "Are you sure you can sleep while standing?"

A soft snore was my only response.

What an interesting girl.


End file.
